rblxnewsanddiscussionfandomcom-20200215-history
Incidents
Incidents on RN&D happen when something related to the forums happen (a post gets posted, mods ban, ect.), or something related to the community happens and causes uproar and topics about it to appear on the subforum. Major incidents are denoted by the MAJOR tag by their name, as they usually have a long standing effect on the subforum. Ongoing incidents are denoted by the ONGOING tag. Minor but notable incidents are denoted by the MINOR tag. When adding a new incident, please make the heading "Sub-heading 1" and add it at the very bottom of the page. If it has sub-incidents make it "Sub-heading 2". Incidents NOTE: These incidents are NOT in chronological order. The Merge MAJOR * On July 27th, 2017, almost every subforum got deleted and one new one was created, called ROBLOX News & Discussion. A lot of people flooded the forum since they had nowhere else to go. War ensued due to the aggressive nature of the subforums, with OT, RT, ATR and S&I being the main fighters in the "Forum Civil War". Eventually, the war died down and "The Modern Era" of RN&D began. RasmusAude Framing Incidents * These two incidents spawned from the event where an RTer named RasmusAude exposed various people who exploited, with the exposed users attempting to ruin his reputation by framing him for forum incidents. Rasmus later made a post explaining that he was being framed, ending the incidents. "Erik Deserved It" and "Susanhanson" Bots * On August 8th, 2017, the forum was going fine until a bunch of bots started spamming pagestrechers saying "ERIK DESERVED IT" a refrence to the unfoutunate passing of ROBLOX creator Erik Cassell. This went on throughout the day until the bots were defeated. It has been found they are all part of the fangroup for RasmusAude, so it is likely the bots were created by the exploiters Rasmus exposed, who were using the links to fool people into thinking Rasmus was the culprit. Then, they returned but were later deleted. Also, earlier in the day, bots called "susanhanson" followed by a two digit number, were posting a similar topic called ERIK DESERVED TO DIE, with countless spaces used in the titles so the spam posts would hog up the front page, with barely any normal posts. These spambots ended the rampage shortly before the ERIK DESERVED IT bots would start. Limteds for Nudes * On August 18th, 2017, a thread was posted to RN&D by a fake alt of RasmusAude (he has stated he has no alts) that offered limteds for nudes. Even though it had a 13+ restriction, it still counted as child porn, and the post was later CDed, yet the fake alt was not deleted. It is similar to an OT incident where Muunswirl's butt was posted to the forum, supposedly for ROBUX Warning Spree Of 2017 MAJOR/ONGOING * During August of 2017, many users such as QuintonBlake started getting warnings for no apparent reason. Strangely, nobody was banned or deleted, but most of the people getting warned were former OTers or RTers. This has led some to theorize that a mod is biased towards ATRers and S&Iers, and abuses their powers to prove their point. Many people have criticized the constant warnings, but these posts constantly get deleted for no real reason. It is theorized to be one of two things. * A: A minimod trying to start a RNTermination, the first of such an event. * B: A biased mod as theorized in the above paragraph * C: An attempt to shoo out off topic posts and make the forum fulfill its "purpose" * D: False reporting taken to an extreme * It is unknown if this will end, but some users are planning revolts against the forum mods. Bighead Wars MINOR * When ROBLOX brought back the BigHead and BiggerHead for the Labor Day sale of 2017, lots of RNDers brought the items. The Bighead wearers formed a cult of sorts, and not having a bighead was apparently "not cool" on RND. The main incident occured when a group of Peabrain wearers formed a similar cult, actively against the Bighead cult. The Bighead cult has gained a significant hatred of the Peabrain cult, calling them "tiny heads". Then, another cult of Labor Day hat wearers, known as "Lampshades", wearing the classic lampshade hat, threatened to declare war on the Bigheads. The Great Bot Raid Of 2017 MAJOR * It started in September of 2017 when a bunch of bots, usually found in badge and model comments, arrived on the forums. It was annoying at first, but soon it became so bad that people feared that the forums would be deleted. All 6 forums were affected, with Scripts having the highest amount of bots out of all the subforums. The origin of the bots is unknown, but it is unlikely to be a forumer, and more likely a general hacker who decided to try the forums. On C&G and RN&D, the bots seemingly vanished, until reappearing a few minutes later. The Game Creation And Development forums were almost completely destroyed by the bots, with barely any normal posts visible on the front page. LMaD had a severe bot problem, but not as severe as some of the other subforums, possibly due to the heavy use of regular bots on the subforum. H&TS was affected similarly to Scripts and Game Design. OT Bunker Incident * During the above mentioned bot raid, one forumer decided to tell people to go to the Lago-Astrain OT Bunkerhttps://www.roblox.com/games/73755015/Historically-Preserved-Lagio-Astrain-OT-Bunker as a way to evacuate the forums. However, soon after people began to join the bunker, a few C&Gers thought it would be fun to raid the bunker. It is theorized LMaD joined in as well. They gained access to the armory, and within minutes the bunker was in a huge firefight. Chaos erupted as RTers, ATRers and OTers began to fight eachother, while C&G and LMaD raided the bunker killing random RNDers. Eventually everyone left, ending the incident. * As a result of this, Starseeings's RND hangout plans to include a sign saying "C&Gers will be shot on sight." Game Maintenance Incident * On the 6th September 2017, people began to have trouble joining games, and Jailbreak had only around 200 players at once. Even though it was site maintenance, people flocked to the forums for answers, some fearing that the "Blox Watch" hackers (which were fake), had hacked ROBLOX. This is untrue. Practically every thread revolved around the maintenance in one way or another, some bait, some looking for answers. This incident is unlikely to be major.' ' QuintonBlake / Funkyfruitbowl Drama * It all started when a bunch of RNDers started posting about a user known as Funkyfruitbowl randomly, which annoyed QuintonBlake. He decided to frame her, claiming she had forced a 15 year old girl to strip at a rabb it party for robux. This caused some turmoil, and people began to report the post. Funky even replied to the thread, saying it was better than 5 praise threads at once. Quinton began to panic about getting a ban, so he apologized to Funky. Unfortunately, littlestray reported Quinton. Quinton mistook her for heartstrings because of her t shirt, and she caused more drama. Quinton has admitted he went too far and promises to avoid starting drama like this again. * However, QuintonBlake recieved a 1 day ban a few days later for obvious reasons. CP Links Incident MAJOR * On the 1st of October 2017, a user known as XMysterious_GamerX (rumored to be PG'ed) posted goo.gl links that downloaded child porn into caches of users who clicked on it while the mods were offline. Some users clicked on it, verifying they were legit. They often disguised it as "Cheese Pizza" in their titles. The user posted multiple threads leading to it until they were deleted about 30 minutes later. They then posted another wave of goo.gl links on an alt. This continued throughout the day. All accounts were terminated, but getting to the actual person who did it is difficult because of the multiple IP addresses. * Other known accounts hacked to post these links: cooper135alt, roblox2142, hugae, YokaiEevee, Mason12333 * As a result, Google links are speculated to be removed. Green Man Group Deletion Incident * On the 26th October, the Green Man Group was deleted and so was heartstring's alt, big_dump. Is is possible that a few RN&Ders who posted on a thread that was moved to C&G mass reported the green man group and big_dump out of hatred. It is unknown if a new green man group will arise, but it is likely heartstrings will use echester, if it is not locked. Littlestray was not deleted despite her position of power in the group. Exalae Incident * It started when a user named Chamilitant started making threads about a user named Exalae. Exalae was annoyed by these threads, and flamed said Chamilitant. Another user named EpicBigMike started defending Exalae, and most of RN&D started hating Chamilitant, as Cham was 23 while Exalae was about 12. Various flamewars occured as a result. RN&DTremor (RN&DTermination Attempt) * On 3/11/17, Almost all the threads in the incident hour were deleted, ledankekid and his alt were the only people to get banned. This was caused by OldBaronMondo, Community Engagement member. It nearly made the first RN&DTermination. The "FreeWifiAndInternet" Drama Incident MINOR * On this thread: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=227209801 LightRoblox200 asked why the green man and woman group was deleted. Into 9 replies, the thread turned into some users talking about FreeWifiAndInternet. They were talking about how FreeWifi was messaging them and how FreeWifi was so desperate for a thread and how he was stalking them with alts. Category:Incidents